MP412 REX
The MP412 REX is a Russian double-action .357 magnum revolver unlocked at rank 4 or with credits'(CR)'. History The MP412 REX was designed for export (REX, Revolver for EXport, possibly coincidentally, Rex also means 'King' in Latin), but never put into full production due to lack of a market and the only prototypes made were during the late 1990's. The biggest market for the revolver was America but then president Bill Clinton signed an agreement with Russia to stop import of firearms for Russia to the US,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX killing off any possible chance of profit for the REX's manufacturers. The MP412 REX was designed by IZHMECH, the state-owned Russian Izhevsk Mechanical Plant, which also designed and produced the Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol. Design The MP412 was unique in that it had a break-open frame rather than a swing-out cylinder design of most modern revolvers and a composite bottom frame consisting of steel with a polymer envelope. It weighs in at 0.9kg and has a barrel length of 6 in (153 mm). Many revolver buyers view the design as inferior because the break-action design being seen as not as strong as the more modern swing-out cylinder design which is inherently stronger, having a solid top instead of a top latch.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX In-Game The MP412 is currently the only revolver in PF, it can kill a healthy enemy with 2 shots to the torso and 1 shot to the head until 65 studs, but it requires up to 4 shots to kill full-health opponents at long range as the base damage is 28. This gun is best used up close for headshots (One hit kill) but can be used over range. Though not being as damaging or having as much range as the Deagle it is much faster firing because of the double-action system and much more efficient because of the single headshot kill up close. This is recommended for sniper rifles and DMRs because it can kill extremely shortly at close ranges, something sniper rifles and DMRs are not able to do. The player can treat the weapon the same as the Desert Eagle but with a one-headshot kill capability, the only drawback is it has a slower reload, higher recoil, and shorter range. In order to fire more efficient to kill enemy is to fire the weapon as accurately as you can at the head. Also watch your ammunition count, because running out of ammunition can pose a difficult situation as the reload isn't very quick. Since it is a revolver, it cannot carry a chambered round, making 6 rounds the maximum amount of ammo in the gun. Pros and Cons Pros: * Low unlock level * Powerful and effective if used correctly. * Highest damage deal/rate of fire of all pistols, very lethal at short range. * Can one-hit headshot an opponent at close range. * Surprisingly high fire rate. Cons: * Long reload time. * No tacticool reloads due to the use of cylinder instead of magazine. * High recoil, which makes pushing the weapon's fire rate to point blank range. * Has the second smallest amount of ammunition in one reload in the secondary weapon slot, next to the Obrez. * User must have quite a bit of trigger discipline. Trivia * This gun is designed to use with the .375 Magnum round, but it can also use the .38 Special. * This revolver can only fire up to 200 RPM, which is the average of the double action revolver. *The place of origin of the weapon is Russia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_revolversWikipedia - List of Revolvers *The REX was never put into production, so it is questionable how the Phantoms and Ghosts got so many of these revolvers in the in-game universe. *The REX in-game is reloaded with speed loaders, which lets the user load all rounds at once. *While reloading, all the casings are ejected out of the gun, even if there is still some ammo left. However, this is only cosmetic, and you will not lose the ammo you had loaded in the gun. *The gun uses a .357 Magnum. This round is smaller and significantly weaker than the .44 magnum on the Deagle 44. The high damage of the REX in game is possibly for the balancing reason. *'Rex' in Latin means 'King'. Whether this had anything to do with the naming of this revolver or not, no one knows. Gallery Revolver.png References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Secondaries Category:Weaponry Category:Revolvers